


Just Needs A Little Love

by risingtides



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingtides/pseuds/risingtides
Summary: Nico sips his hot chocolate begrudgingly, planning on hating his life for the next hour and a half.





	Just Needs A Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ol' holiday fluff - it's good for the soul.

The aroma of sugar cookies wafts through the kitchen into the living room where Nolan is sitting on the couch, perched there with a mug of tea between his large hands, his eyes glued to the TV where the fourth - his favorite - Christmas special is playing: “A Charlie Brown Christmas”. The soft white lights from the Christmas tree glisten in Nolan’s eyes as he takes a sip from his cup, watching the screen intently.

Nico watches him from the kitchen, looking over the counter that peaked into their open living room in their flat. He smiles, amused and in awe of Nolan, who was so enthralled with this special and all the others like he hadn’t already seen them twelve times. As he baked, he would hear him humming along to the songs softly, or quoting it loudly for Nico to hear and he still laughed every time.

God, he was so in love with this boy.

The timer goes off for the cookies and Nico is shaken from his daze, moving to remove the cookies from the oven, placing another tray of cookies – this time gingerbread – into the oven while he waited for the others to cool. He was mentally making lists of people he was to give cookies to, like he did every year: the sweet old couple who lived next door to them, Hall and Eberle who lived two floors beneath them, Giroux and Ryanne just a few blocks away in another building. Nico would make sure to write it down, so he wouldn’t forget anyone.

“Nico, are you gonna join me or what? Charlie just picked the Christmas tree!” Nolan gestures to the TV, turning his head to look at Nico. Nico, however, was preoccupied with putting the cookies on their respective plate, humming along to the music playing softly from the kitchen while he wrote some things down and played around with the music coming from his phone. Sugar, chocolate chip, peanut butter…

“NICO!”

“I’m coming!” Nico answers with a laugh, placing the empty tray down in exchange for his own cup. He plops down next to his boyfriend on the couch, resting his head on his shoulder. Nolan takes the opportunity to nuzzle his head on top of his.

“You smell like cookies.” Nolan states the obvious, to which the younger boy smiles and rolls his eyes playfully.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious, I’ve just been _slaving_ over the oven for the last three hours.” He teases, brushing some loose flour off his pants.

“I never said I didn’t like it, you smell nice. Nice and sweet.” Nolan wraps an arm around him, pulling his boyfriend closer to his side. Nico sighs happily, content.

This was all Nico could have ever wished for just a few short years ago, when he first met Nolan. That they would be together, make it together in the NHL, and live happy lives. That they would be able to make their own memories together and be a family. Sitting there, living it, was an indescribable feeling.

Together they watch as the Peanuts gather around the tiny tree, singing together. Nolan hums along quietly and Nico lifts his head to look at him, huge grin adorned on his face. His Christmas spirit was contagious and Nico doesn’t think he’s ever felt so happy during the holidays.

When it ended, Nolan grabbed the remote and immediately began to scroll through the channels, searching for another Christmas movie to watch. “What next? Got anything in mind?” he asks, glancing to Nico, eyes wide and inquisitive.

He shakes his head in response, adding a shrug, “Whatever you want, babe,” he pauses, “Except for those cheesy Hallmark movies, you know, girl falls for rich corporate guy who wants to close her business but doesn’t because he falls in love too? Anything but that, please, I’m trying not to throw up.” He adds a laugh as he gets up to take the cookies out of the oven (and most definitely eat one or two more).

Nolan scrolls to the Hallmark channel.

“Nolan, no, I swear to God,” he shouts from the kitchen.

“Come _on_ , Nic, this one is cute! It’s like the Parent Trap but with a _princess_!” he insists, selecting the channel while Nico groans.

“Alright, fine, but I’m definitely not gonna like it.” He mumbles, shoveling the cookies off the tray onto their own plate. He would remind Nolan that they had to decorate them later.

He returns to his spot on the couch as the movie opens, Christmas jingles playing, and Nolan is already bouncing excitedly in his seat. Nico sips his hot chocolate begrudgingly, planning on hating his life for the next hour and a half. A kiss from Nolan makes him feel a little bit better.

-

By the end of the movie, Nico is crying and Nolan side-eyes him, amused.

“What was that about not liking it?” Nolan teases, shutting the TV off once the credits start to roll, allowing the soft music from Nico’s abandoned phone drift into the living room.

Nico wipes away the tears, unashamed of his sobs, “Alright, alright, I _guess_ I liked it.” He sniffles, still having enough sense to roll his eyes at his boyfriend. God, sometimes he hated when Nolan was right.

He kisses the top of his head before pulling Nico closer until he’s practically on top of him. He sighs quietly and shuts his eyes, content. With his belly filled with tea and his boyfriend’s delicious cookies, Nolan is pretty sure he could call asleep right here on the sofa. He can feel himself drifting into sleep, surrounded by warmth and faint music.

Nico cuddles closer to his boyfriend as they fall asleep, images of the coming Christmas dancing through his head: the laughs, the gifts, the moments. He pushes away any thoughts of when they would have to part again to finish out their seasons, imagining that these moments would last forever. Someday, maybe, they would, so Nico holds on to that. But right now, this was all Nico could ask for.


End file.
